


/Markchan/事前狩猎

by berrybloved



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybloved/pseuds/berrybloved





	/Markchan/事前狩猎

李东赫一进场就看到那个黑发的亚洲男人。

Babyblue的薄衬衫撑挂在肩头，末端塞了一截到腰带里，视线沿着解开了几颗纽扣的领口下去，黑色的背心紧致地贴在他看起来有力又精瘦的小腹上。好犯规，谁会在斑驳陆离的夜场穿成这样，活像个钓鱼执法的阿sir。

他没办法克制自己，连呼吸都连同视线一起黏在了对方的身上，不停地流连，李东赫都快以为自己是个拼命复习的未成年中学生，那个黑发亚洲男人的眉毛像二十五度Egremnoi上空盘旋的海鸥，五官像刚成为首领的猛狮，要衔走他莽撞又晦涩的青春期性冲动，他忘记过了今晚自己就已经二十岁了。李东赫觉得有些丢脸，但毫不避讳地就这么看着那个男人。

 

李马克不是第一次发现滚烫的视线了。  
但今晚的有些特别。  
他早就瞥见了那个蜜色肌肤的男孩，头发染成了彩色的糖果玻璃纸，轮廓圆润的鼻尖，眼角轻微地折起来，尾部往下垂了些，晕染了莓红色的阴影，直叫人想他压在身下发狠地欺负到流泪，好让住在男孩身体里的蝴蝶能张开漂亮的双翼，想把自己给撞进他的身体里，侵犯、占有，微张的双唇、蜜色的肌肤、混身都散发着像他求欢的讯号。

手里这杯威士忌已经不能再喝下去了，因为他朝着自己走过来了。

对方拽着自己的领口舔上来的时候，李马克捏住了那盈盈的腰肢往自己的身下贴近，再近一点，再近一点.....那漂亮男孩呼出的气息就这样突然地与自己的交融，打在被他舔咬的唇边，穿进口腔，在唇齿之间纠缠，血液也被传染了情欲，直冲向身下的感性物体。

李东赫仍像个不知危险系数的得意枪手，自认上风地攀上了对方的双跨，大腿内侧贴上李马克紧致的肌肉外轮廓，手指也不安分地解开李马克的领口溜进了诱惑自己的那片沼泽地，不怀好意地在小腹处来回地游走，他刚才咬了李马克一口，因为觉得他的喉结实在是太好看了，可自己却没有那样突出的形状，坏心眼地想要惩罚这个引诱他的男人。我才刚刚成年啊，他可真坏。李东赫想着。

就这么想着的时候，李马克开始反客为主地在他小巧的口腔里肆掠，像是要偷走李东赫所有的氧气一样，窒息般地暴戾和疯狂，自己屁股下面也隐约在跳动着真正的危险物品。李东赫真有些窒息了，费力地想要从李马克的吻里抽离，却被对方粗暴地扣住下巴蛮横地贴得更近，另一只手还色情地揉捏着自己坐在对方大腿上的臀瓣，缓慢又紧促地演绎着这曲第七乐章。

“呃....啊...啊哈....哈...哈......”

李东赫几乎是用尽了全身的力气才推开了眼前这头凶猛的狮子，津液在暧昧潮涌的空气中牵扯出一丝划破夜色的透明银线，挂在他蜜色的下巴上，实在是色情到了极致。

“你他妈...的...想...想弄死我啊！...”

李马克还是今夜第一次听到自己胯上男孩的声音，细长的、婉转的、甜蜜的、情色的小夜莺。

操。他妈的。好帅啊。李东赫发誓，这是他出生以来第一次被人盯到面红。

“嗯。”

他妈的.....帅哥说话了，声音可真好听啊.....  
李东赫快要对这个看似毫无波动的男人沉迷到最终溺死在这片babyblue的海洋里了。

等到李东赫回过神来的时候李马克已经把他的上衣撩到了顶端，他趴在李东赫平坦的胸前，舌尖卷起了李东赫胸前的乳尖，湿润的嘴唇滚烫地贴裹在乳晕旁，粗糙的舌苔来回地摩擦脆弱敏感的乳头，湿意满盈的唇瓣还凉热交替、微微地往后轻嘬，另一侧也没被李马克遗忘的捏在指尖里熟捻地拉扯把玩。羞耻情节迅速地席卷了李东赫的大脑，血液冲上毛细血管，面色红得像一颗快要滴血的番茄，但却像嗑嗨过了头一样爽到上了天堂，他难以克制地扬起曲线好看的下巴，嘴里溢出动听的吟息。

两人的裤子也不知道是什么时候已经通通被李马克给剥去了，李马克粗大滚烫的阴茎隔着内裤抵着李东赫微动翕张的穴口，哪里早就被揉得湿成了一片，就差滴滴答答地往外滴出水来了，李马克却迟迟没有下一步动作，这让李东赫有些颇不满意地皱起了眉头。

“你好湿...”  
李马克直起身子来，沿着李东赫喉结不明显的脖颈自下而上地标记，最后停留在李东赫方才已经被他吮吸得微肿的粉红色唇肉上。

“这是你这个星期第四次来了吧？...李东赫？”  
李马克用力地吸了一口李东嘴里那掺了蜜或是海洛因的空气，“可是今天才注意到我呢，”李马克不急不缓的语气像慢性毒药侵蚀着李东赫的大脑，对方又突然猛地揉了一把自己颤抖的后穴，李东赫几乎以为自己快要哭着全交代了。

“呜呜...呜...你...你怎么...哈...”

“怎么知道你的名字？”可真是比自己还会装无辜，李东赫无力地张开眼去看对方那一脸无罪的表情，深邃的黑色瞳孔，似乎一点都不觉得抱歉，“我认识你啊。”  
李马克连打坏心眼都看起来是可爱无比的，坏这个字眼早就被李东赫在形容李马克的词典里剔除了。

李东赫已经没有空再去想这个问题的答案了，只好心一横直把唇往狮子口里送。

对方却突然什么都不动作了。连一直掐着自己腰身的手也放到了一旁，李东赫疑惑地跨坐在李马克身上的样子显得十分滑稽。

“show me.”  
李马克双手一摊，衬衫没有了裤装的束缚，散开褶皱了些的下摆懒懒地搭在汽车后座。这是要看好戏，戏看得得意了，才给猎物奖励。

李东赫只好把刚刚被李马克聊起来的下摆艰难地含在红肿的嘴里，用小巧的牙齿衔着，右手捏上了自己的乳尖胡乱地模仿着李马克的样子捏压扯磨，唾液沾湿了棉质T恤，睫毛末端也抖动挂着湿热的水汽。  
另一只手却隔着内裤握紧了李马克已经半硬的柱体，用漫长的节奏厮磨着这根将要捅进自己底下的东西。一边上下其手地自亵又替李马克自慰，一边嘴里还不停地发出意在勾引的浪叫声。

“嗯...啊...哥哥....操我....”  
李东赫就不信李马克还能把持得住。

这头李马克皱了皱眉就扑过来剥掉了两人身上所有的衣物，握着自己已经完全硬挺的阴茎插进了李东赫已经湿软酥透的后穴，大概是因为李东赫骑跨在李马克身上的缘故，这一插几乎让李马克整根没入，两个人都同时发出了一声重长的喘息。

李东赫被爽到天灵盖发麻，底下却开始更快地收缩绞紧了含在后穴里的那根疯狂跳动的滚烫东西，不停地往身体里吸，仿佛还不够满足一样。李马克也开始就着李东赫身体的重量缓慢地抽插起来，交合的水声在狭小的后座里混合着喘息和呻吟来回地撞击李东赫的耳膜，他面如潮红地将手指插进李马克黑色的头发里，无意识地挺起胸来往前顶，想把那失落的乳粒送进李马克叫人流连的滚烫唇瓣中。好在对方会意地一口咬上了那只是被冷落了片刻的乳首，李东赫吃痛地叫出了声，下面又被顶到了深处，颤抖着哭了出来。

“嗯啊呜...呜呜....太...太深了....哈啊....啊！...”  
没想到李马克竟在这时加快了抽插的速度，硬停的阴茎不停地摩擦着李东赫流水的肉壁，他几乎快错以为自己要被烧作灰烬，死在这令人发疯的快感里。

李马克一下比一下更重地往上顶弄着身上的蜜色尤物，对方含着抽泣的呻吟简直就是最佳的催情剂，满足了自己想要侵犯他的欲望。李马克想看李东赫那副眼眶发红地往下垂落的样子想到快疯了，翻身将小夜莺压在身下，拉过李东赫修长的双腿缠绕在自己精瘦的腰腹后，更加卖力地插入李东赫香软的肉穴深处，对方朝自己大开着双腿，后穴疯狂翕动绞缠着自己的下身，眼眶湿红，泪水和汗珠混合着滑落流过李东赫好看的下巴，齿尖难耐地咬着下唇，这下真是被他李马克给欺负到任由他侵犯了。

“以后...以后你只能跟我一个人做...”  
李马克低吼着不断在李东赫体内抽插涨大，每一下都要贯穿了身下这具小巧的诱人躯体，  
“叫我老公。”

水声还在交合处不停地往外翻出，李东赫羞红了眼眶，眼泪也止不住地往外流。

“混...混蛋啊你！”  
下身还在不停地被侵犯着，嘴里还是不饶人地逞强斗着嘴，怎么偏偏就在成年之夜被占有欲强到爆表的帅哥给操了个头昏脑胀啊。

“快点。”  
李马克威胁似的拿下身狠狠撞了李东赫一下。

“嗯啊...老...老公.......啊哈.....啊！”  
李东赫呜咽地叫出了声，身体里滚烫地射入一股浓稠的液体，李东赫也尖叫着达到了高潮，射在了李马克的小腹上。

释放后的李马克好像更加迷人，李东赫恨自己的色迷心窍，就让他给占了便宜，但现在也只好趴在李马克裸露的胸膛上费力地喘息着。

李马克低头去看脸颊上高潮还未褪尽的李东赫，借着月光，对方小巧的笔尖还是那么圆润天真，卷曲的彩色刘海末梢还搭在发红的眼尾，可爱得仿佛刚才的那个人不是李东赫一样，纯情又诱人。

李东赫好像还不知道吧，今天一过，法律文件便生效，李东赫一辈子都要叫他老公了。


End file.
